


His Lips Caress Your Skin

by teamfreeawesome



Series: Lilo drabbles [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancer!Liam, Dancer!Louis, Drabble, El Tango De Roxanne, Hate Sex, M/M, which i know nothing about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreeawesome/pseuds/teamfreeawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing with Liam is <em>i want you</em> and <em>i hate you</em> all at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Lips Caress Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Another 30 minute drabble thingy. (Also - for those who are interested, I'm 2,400 words into the next installment of my Ziam series, so rest assured that it isn't abandoned! Promise! <3)
> 
> Um. So, I watched a youtube video where two guys were dancing to El Tango De Roxanne (circulating tumblr atm - IT'S RIDICULOUSLY IMPRESSIVE OKAY I WAS IN AWE) and it spawned passionate Lilo hate sex in my brain O.o Sort of. It's like, the least smuttiest smut ever because it's all kind-of... vague. I'm working my way up to writing sex. Maybe. Slowly. Idek. 
> 
> I'm so sorry :S 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not true. It's a work of fiction and no harm was meant by the writing of this. To me: fanfiction One Direction are fictional characters. I don’t, in any way, equate the stories to their real-life counter parts, because they aren’t the same people. Also, please, nobody send this to anyone included in this fic or anyone that they know.
> 
> Comments and Kudos light up my world :) <3

Dancing with Liam –

It’s like sex

_(like dust and dirt and the hard, biting uhhhh of skin on skin)_

*

Dancing with Liam is _i want you_ and _i hate you_ all at once.

The stretch of it burns under his skin, his hips twisting with a sharp precision as they move across the floor – and Louis wants to _rip_ Liam’s hair from the follicles, even as he fights a desperate desire to _lick_ , hot and dirty, up Liam’s neck. It’s the precursor to a reckless, brash _fuck_ – breathless moans of _god_ muffled beneath Louis’ shame.

*

Liam lifts him high, biceps bulging against the material of shirt – and it makes Louis _angry_. He moves against Liam, chest pressed tight against chest as they prepare for the next lift – and his skin breathes a passionate _roar_ of _fuck you_ as he swings high and bright. He lets his body spell out his _hate_ , precise and unyielding as he lets the music carry him forward.  

But the feel of Liam’s muscles working beneath Louis’ hands as they dance, his scapula shifting under skin, makes Louis _burn_. He doesn’t know if he wants to _tear_ away layers of Liam _(wants to shred and slash with his teeth)_ -or if he wants to _bite_ at Liam’s chin and kiss him _hard_ , teeth and tongues clashing as he pants into Liam’s mouth.

See. Dancing with Liam is _sultry_ and _dark_. It’s a low moon hanging in the sky as bodies twist together in an intricate _yeees_

But. It’s also bursts of passion so _intense_ , it’s like Louis is burning up inside, flames crackling through him and scorching _mine_ into the ground they tread.

He wants –

*

He wants to _kiss_ and _fuck_ and _fight_ and _bite_ and _scratch_ and _submit_ and _win_ and _kick_ and _twist_ and _dominate_ and _lick_ and _suck_ and –

He wants to _scream_ with it.

*

Dancing with Liam –

It’s a clash of personality so _sharp_ it results in some of the best sex Louis has ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Um. I suspect this was kind of _massively crap_ so I shall be handing out APOLOGETIC HUGS  <3 HERE, A HUG FOR YOU... FOR YOU HAVE SUFFERED MY WRITING *hugs*


End file.
